


Threat

by PrincessPhoenix



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessPhoenix/pseuds/PrincessPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a hectic scrabble at the school, Lydia finds herself locked into a room with Peter as the twins' combined form tries to hunt them down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threat

It’s all confusion and disaster and Lydia finds herself trapped in a room with Peter Hale. The danger of Ethan and Aiden lurking outside diminishes as she presses against the door and wraps her arms around her middle. Her heart pounds louder and louder at his amused smirk (and the way his eyes rove over her body), and it fades from his face, replaced by a scowl.

“Shut up,” he hisses, advancing and pressing his hand over her mouth. A wail bubbles up in Lydia’s throat and Peter’s hand presses harder. “If you don’t calm your heartbeat,” he says, “they’re going to find us.” The amused twinkle is back in his eyes and Lydia almost loses it right there, the fear is so palpable. Lydia takes a few deep breaths through her nose, closing her eyes.

“Atta girl,” Peter murmurs and her heart skips. He hesitates, his hand still pressing against her mouth. Lydia closes her eyes, fighting back the terror. She has nothing to fear, not anymore. She could scream in his ear and make him bleed and cry in pain. She wraps herself in that paltry comfort and opens her eyes to his smirking face. They stare at each other before Peter lifts his eyes to the door, looking out of the glass.

“They’re still out there,” he whispers and Lydia’s breath pulls into burning lungs. She pulls her lips back and sinks her teeth into his hand, breaking the skin on his palm. He pulls back with a hissed curse and Lydia licks her lips, takes a breath through her mouth before turning to peer out of the glass.

Peter looks at his hand and flexes it, watching the teeth marks disappear. His gaze flicks back to her, and he smirks, moving closer. He peers out the glass with her, listening to the rate of her heart, the way her breath hitches. Lydia ignores him, looking at the prowling form of the combined twins. Somewhere inside that is Aiden, she thinks as she eases back onto her heels.

“We need to get out of here,” she says, turning to place her back against the wall and glare up at Peter. He lifts his eyebrows and turns his eyes to the combined twins.

“And how do you propose we do that?” he hisses, ducking down and dragging her with him. Lydia slides down, her breath even as she looks up at the glass. There is fogged breath on it and she closes her eyes and solves a few quadratic equations as she waits. Her breath slows down even more and when she opens her eyes she can focus on something other than her terror.

“We have to outsmart them.” She pushes past him and pauses as her heels clack against the floor. She takes them off and places them on the desk, the floor cold against her bare feet.

“Again,” Peter says, “how do you propose we do that?”

Lydia sighs, pressing her lips together. “Are you weaker than before?”

“A little bit,” Peter says, his voice clipped.

“Well, unlike your strength, my IQ didn’t drop,” Lydia says with a voice that drips venom. “So if you can manage to keep up, I can get us out of here.”

“I did miss that tongue of yours,” Peter says with a sigh. Lydia stiffens and slams her hands on the desk. “Quiet!” he hisses.

“Rule number one,” Lydia says, “you need to stop making these references to what you did. Rule number two, I’m in charge and you’re going to do exactly what I say or I’ll let you go outside and fight them on your own. Are we clear?”

“Crystal,” Peter purrs. Lydia closes her eyes and solves a proof before opening them and lifting a piece of chalk.

“Push the desk against the door,” she instructs and Peter does so with an extra flourish and a smirk. Lydia turns to the chalkboard and begins to write, drawing a map with straight lines and an intent expression. Peter hovers behind her, glancing at the shaking desk and back at her rapt expression. He inches closer until he is just behind her, enough to feel the heat radiating off of her body.

“How much longer?” he asks, leaning closer, steadying himself by placing his arms on the chalk shelf, one on each side of her. “What are you even doing?”

“Making a map,” Lydia says.

“I can see that. Why?”

Lydia rolls her eyes and places the chalk in the middle of a square. “This is where we are.” She scrapes the chalk along the chalkboard, smirking as Peter’s grip tightens and his body spasms. She guides it along a rectangle to outside of her map. “This is the path we need to take. If you can find a way to escape from here and keep us safe, I can get us there.”

“So I have to do your dirty work, is what you’re saying?” Peter says, leaning in closer, squinting at the picture. His hips press against her back and for a moment everything is still.

There is an enraged howl from outside and Peter takes a step back, snarling at the door. Lydia looks around as Peter advances to the door, bracing himself against the desk, roaring in return. “The shaft!” she cries, pointing upward. Peter looks up and curls his lip.

“You want me to crawl through a shaft?” He looks at her for a moment. “You are so like Scott.”

“Shut up,” she mutters. “Just do it.”

Peter looks at the door before making a lunge. Lydia gasps as the desk flies across the room from the force of the twins’ strength. Peter leaps up onto a student’s desk and takes off the duct. The door’s lock is trembling as he crouches and holds out his hands to her.

“Uh-uh,” Lydia says, shaking her head and taking a step back. “No way.”

“Do you want to be here when they get in?” Peter hisses. Lydia looks at the door before taking a deep breath and stepping forward. Peter’s fingers dig into her hips and he brings her up and into the duct, shoving her into it. She begins to crawl forward, wishing she had found a way to make him go first as he follows her, too close to her ass for comfort.

Lydia takes the extra moment to bring her foot forward and kick backwards. It is a tight spot and her toes stub against the metal but the crunch and the pained hiss is more than worth it.

“That wasn’t very nice,” Peter tells her. Lydia tosses her hair and begins to crawl.

“No, but neither was using me to bring you pack to life,” Lydia retorts. There is a pause before Peter chuckles.

“Vengeful, aren’t you?” and the affection in his voice makes Lydia wish she had just kept crawling.

“Do you ever shut up?” Lydia asks.

“No.” Peter pushes her to go faster and Lydia does, biting back the temptation to shove her foot into his face again. “Do you know where we’re going?” Peter asks, conversationally.

“Yes.”

Peter nods and she can feel it, which means he’s too close again. She stops and he barrels into her. “What are you doing?” he says.

“Rule number three,” Lydia says. “You stay exactly three feet behind me at all times.”

“Exactly? Do you have a ruler?”

“My leg is about three feet. If I can kick you, you’re too close,” Lydia says, looking over her shoulder. His eyes are glowing blue and the grin on his face sends a stab of fear through her as potent as it was when he first attacked her.

“Of course,” he murmurs and lets her go three feet before following. Lydia pauses at a turn, looking and frowning. Peter squirms closer, reaching around her and pointing. “It was that way.”

“Good,” Lydia says, turning the other way. “Now I know it was this way.” Peter looks at the other way before smirking and following her, keeping the three feet behind. Below them are the sounds of howling and snarling and Lydia shuts it out, shuts out the sounds of Peter breathing behind her, and with each movement forward she solves another equation.

“Foil the X, solve for Y,” she says, fingers sliding over a seam in the duct. Behind her, Peter groans.

“Are you doing math in a time like this?”

“There’s always time to do math,” Lydia says. She looks over her shoulder and points to the panel. “Can you get this down?”

Peter shrugs. “I have to stay three feet behind you at all times.”

Lydia groans this time. “Get over here and do it.”

Peter moves forward and presses against her far more than she thinks is necessary as he looks at the panel. They are shoulder to shoulder when he slams his fist into the panel, catching Lydia and preventing her from falling.

“Peter, stop touching me,” Lydia growls at him.

“No thanks?” Peter asks, dropping through the opening. He looks around before holding his hands out for her. Lydia takes a deep breath and plunges, her hands digging into his shoulders as he catches her. He holds her like that for a moment, their bodies pressing together and their faces an inch from each other’s, before placing her on her feet and taking a step backwards.

“There’s the exit,” Lydia says, breaking the silence. She refuses to look at him, at his face or at his body, can feel his stare on her without needing to look. “No one’s around,” she says, heading around him to the exit. “You can go back to them, if you want. I’m getting out of here.”

“Always thinking of yourself, are you?” Lydia stiffens but there is no scorn in his tone, just wonder. She turns her head, looking into his eyes. There is confusion and curiosity and her skin crawls. “You remind me of someone,” he says, attention being diverted as there is a pained screech somewhere in the school. “You remind me of…”

“Of who?” Lydia demands, pursing her lips. Peter looks back at her, brow furrowed. The appraisal in his look is one of a promise to investigate this further and Lydia shudders but tilts her head back in defiance.

“Of me,” he says, turning away from her. A few seconds later he’s gone and Lydia is left to rub her hands along her arms and head towards the exit. She pauses as her hand closes around the doorknob and looks back.

“Oh, I am so not like him at all,” she mutters and marches back into the fray, ready to lend a hand.


End file.
